Control
by forgivethedreamer
Summary: Naruto is sick of Sasuke being in control of their fun time so he takes charge.  Sasuke is not happy.  Warning: light bondage, toys, yaoi, yada yada...


**Disclaimer: Nope. nothing to own.**

* * *

><p>I sneeze and immediately felt the effect of moving. God damn it. I'm so hard. Stupid vibrating plug, stupid Naruto! Fuck. I can't go the whole day like this, but I can't do shit. He has every class with me. We're not even in school yet! Let's back up to last night shall we?<p>

**Flashback**

Naruto left early in the morning to Kiba's house to finish their project. For the whole day, I was at home (yes, we live together. I'm 18 and he's 17 so it's not like we're super underage) loitering around, bore as heck. I'm not going to bore you with details about my boring day. Let's skip to 8:00 PM.

At around 7 PM, I feel asleep on the couch with the TV on. There was nothing to do, I think I feel asleep a couple time throughout the day out of boredom. Anyway, when I woke up, I realize that I was on my bed and not the couch. I look over to the clock and saw that it was 8. I tried to sit up but I couldn't. It appears my arms were handcuff to the bed head. I tried to pull my legs up but they too were cuff to the bed posts but unlike my hand, which was cuffed together, my legs were spread apart; one on each side of the bed. Oh, did I mention I was naked?

I tried to move but my hands and legs were secure and I couldn't move much. I'm completely at the mercy of anyone that goes into this room.

Just as I was about to call out my boyfriend's name, he came into the room wearing my big, loose, bed shirt and his gym shorts.

"What the hell Naruto?"

"That attitude is not going to get you anywhere love. Now be a good boy will ya?"

"Untie me! Now!" I demand but it was not the correct thing to say. He narrows his eyes at me and walk to the closet. He pulls out a box that's label 'Action Figures' when in reality, nothing in that box is for kids. My eyes widen as he came back and put the box on the light table next to the bed. Fuck. Now I'm in for it.

"You know Sasu, I was going to make it up to you for leaving you here all alone for the whole day, but now, I'm not so sure."

I scowl at him.

He sighs and pulls out a black eye mask. He walks over and puts it on. Now I can't see what he's going to do to me. I hear some ruffling at the end of the bed and ask him what he's doing.

"I'm taking off my cloths."

My body stiffen and all blood flows south. Shit. I can't see him, dammit! I was too busy thinking about his glorious body that I fail to notice the bed dip. It wasn't until I felt his lips on mine that I snap back and began to return his kiss. Our tongue battle for dominance for a couple of minute before he pulls back. I whine then moan as he began to ravish my neck. Slowly, he trail down to my chest and move to my left nipple. He licks around the area but never touches that actual part. He then move to the right side and did the exact thing.

"Fuck! Hurry up Naruto!" I grind out. I felt him stiffen then he pulls back all together. No! He's not suppose to pull back!

"Sasu, you're at my mercy. I'll do what I want." With that said, his tongue swirl around my left nipple as he brought his hand up and began to play with my right one. I moan loudly. He then alternate.

Fuck. My cock is so hard right now and he hasn't even touch it yet. This is what he does to me. Suddenly, as if he read my mind, he pulls back, got off me and said, "Look at you. You're so hard and I haven't done anything yet."

I, being my prideful self, refuse to acknowledge it and opt to scowl at him instead.

"That's it," he said with finality in his voice, "I'm going to make you beg me Sasuke."

Of all the years we've been together, he should know that I, Sasuke Uchiha, heir of the Uchiha Company, do not beg for anything.

"Never gonna happen idiot."

"Don't be too sure about that love."

After he said that, it was silent for a few minute. I began to wonder if he left the room.

Gasp. My hip involuntary buckle.

"What the hell was that?"

"Ice."

Then he proceeds to rub the ice cube up and down the length of my cock. By the time the ice cube melt, my hip was twitching. Just when I thought it was over, I felt his tongue tracing the big vein from the base to the head. I moan rather loudly.

He then put my whole shaft in his mouth and fuck it for about a minute. I felt my orgasm building up, not to the point were I'm about to explode. I can contain myself quite well if you must know.

He pulls and whispers huskily, "You taste so good Sasu."

"Then continue!"

"You know, I might have to gag you. You're too loud." My eyes widen behind the mask. Before I had to chance to move, he pulls open my jaw and stuck red ball gag in and strap it to the back of my head.

"Much better. Don't worry Sasu, the fun is just starting."

What does he mean by just starting?

I felt his hand on my shaft moving up and down with perfection. Ok, I lied earlier. I can contain myself but around Naruto and his skillful hand, I'm render useless. Within a couple minutes of his hand expertly drawing me closer and closer to the edge, I felt my stomach tighten. Almost there. Almost there. Almost – what? Why he stop? I lift my head up in confusion.

"Ngy ngyn pt?"

"You didn't think it'll be easy would you? I told you, I'm going to get you to beg me."

I then felt something cold against the base of my jewel.

"It's a cock ring. Don't want you to spoil my fun too early." My head falls back to the bed as I growl in frustration. Dang it! When I'm out of here, that dobe will get regret it!

I then hear noises from where the box was set down earlier. Oh no, this can't be good.

His fingers squeeze my cock's head, drawing out the precum. I moan in delight. God! That felt good. I didn't know why he did that until I felt his finger at my hole.

Gently, he pushes one finger in and wiggles it around. The sensation felt so great. If it wasn't for this damn ring, I would have came.

With that one finger, he slowly pushes it in and out until he pushes another finger inside me and slam it knuckle deep. This action causes his fingers to brush against my prostate. I gasp loudly and my hip shot up in the air. He pulls his fingers back out and ram it in again, this time, he didn't brush my g-spot; he full on hit it.

"NGMMMM!"

He didn't pull back out. No, he uses his fingers to massage that spot. I felt his other hand pressing down on my stomach, no doubt to stop my hip from bucking like a freaking bull.

"NNNNNGGGGGGGMMMMM!"

He chuckle. He fucken chuckle at me! Damn him! Luckily, he stops and pulls his fingers out. I sigh in relief only to go rigid again as I felt something cold pressing against my hole.

Slowly, he pushes it in, occasionally twisting it. I moan in pleasure and pain. He pushes it all the way in. Like his fingers, it touches my prostate and I once more buckle. He pulls it out and push and twist it back in. This went on for about five minutes. By then, I was panting like crazy with drool running out my mouth thanks to the gag.

I felt him leaving the toy inside me with it nesting comfortably against my g-spot. He than took something out of the box again. I felt him hooking something to the base of the toy then he lift my hips up and then loop the strap around my hip then tighten it. He wanted to make sure that I don't push the plug out. As I was focus on this new problem, I fail to hear him.

Something small was being tape onto my nipples. The same thing tape there was also tape to my cock, one in the middle and one at the head.

"Well Sasuke, it's only about 8:30." My eyes widen. All that was only 30 minutes? You got to be kidding me!

"You know, I didn't eat dinner yet and there's nothing left in the frig, you don't mind if I leave you here and go buy myself dinner do you? Great! See you latter love!"

He pulls off my eye mask, kisses my cheek and ran out. I hear the front door being slam close. Growling in frustration, I struggle against my bond. I refuse to lay here in this humiliating position! But every time I move, the plug in my ass would touch my special spot, sending electric throughout my body and only made me more frustrated since I can't cum.

Oh shit! What the fuck? The things tape to my nipple started to vibrate. Fuck! He tapes vibrating eggs onto me?

The vibrating stop. Then starts. Stop. Start. Left. Right. Both. Left. Right. Stop. Right. Stop. Both. Left. Right. Both. Right. Both. Stop. This continue in absolutely no pattern and I was reading to rip Naruto a new one.

"HMMMMMMM."

The vibrators tape to my cock started to vibrate. My hips shot in the air in desperate needs. The same thing happen. Start. Stop. Top. Bottom. Both. Top. Stop.

Soon, all four vibrating eggs were on and alternating its vibration in no pattern. Fuck! I don't know how much more I can take this. I glace at the clock. 8:55.

9:00. All the vibration stops. I'm suspicious. What is that blond head plotting this time?

9:05, nothing. 9:10, 9:15. By 9:20 and still nothing happening, I let myself relax back into the bed. My cock began to calm down. Suddenly, the ass plug started to vibrate. The vibration were so low that I can barely feel it. Had it not been for the fact my body is now ultrasensitive and the thing is vibrating against my prostate, I would have never notice.

My cock sprung back to life and is throbbing more than ever. Ever so slowly, the vibration increase until it was on its maximum setting. At this stage, I lost control of myself. My hip is out of control. I'm drooling like crazy. My hands are fisted to tight that it began to turn white. The noises I makes would make a whore sound mute.

9:30, it stop. I lay there breathing heavily.

9:45. The vibrations came back but this time, all 5 of it came on. The eggs work my nipple and throbbing cock while the plug settle itself to a medium setting and vibrate against my prostate.

10:00. A tear leak out from my eyes. Fuck. I can't take this anymore. I need release.

At about 10:10, all the vibration stops. I open my eyes and notice him standing at the feet. How long was he there? I didn't know.

"LEEEYYYY!" I tried to say.

He smirk and then went to my head and ungag me.

"Please," I whisper.

Still with that damn smirk on his face, he asks, "Please what?"

I glare at him, "You know what!"

"I don't know what you want love. You have to tell me."

I refuse. He narrows his eyes and the vibrator in my ass turns on to its maximum setting.

"! PL – PLE – PLEASSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NARU!"

The vibration slows down but doesn't stop. I look at him through my teary eyes, "Please. Please. I'll do anything. Just please, please let me cum!"

"Anything?"

I hate his tone, but at this point, I'm willing to do anything to get this damn ring off my cock. I nod my head violently, "Yes! Yes, anything, just please Naru."

Slowly walking over to me, he bend down and unstrapped all the vibrating eggs and set in on the table. He let his hand lingers on my nipples, circling it and teasing it. His hand trail down my body and gave my cock one big jerk.

"AH! NARUUUUU!"

Letting my aching, dripping hard cock go, he unhooks the strap keeping the plug in and pulls the plug out. Then he moves his hand to toy with the cock ring.

He looks up at me, straight into my eyes and asks, "Do you want it off?"

"Yes! Yes, please, take it off."

"I don't know Sasu…" he trails off and his face sport a pondering look.

"Please! I'll do anything! Just take it off and let me cum! Please Naru!"

"I'm holding you to that." With that he yanks the ring off and starts to stroke me with his expert hand. Within seconds, my back arches and I was in oblivion. He continues to stroke me, letting me ride out my orgasm. A while latter my hips came back down and I'm laying there breathing heavily. That was one long orgasm! Once Naruto saw that I'm done, he let my cock go. Of course, I didn't really notice since I was still trying to catch my breath.

Suddenly, I felt something wet licking my hole. I look down and notice his head between my legs. He looks up and licks his lip, darting out his tongue, making sure I notice.

His head falls backs and I felt his tongue teasing my hole before it pokes in. I throw my head back in pleasure.

"Naru, no stop. I – I can't." I whisper hopelessly.

He pulls back and stands up. I look on in confusion then lust as he took of his cloth, making sure to go as slow as possible. When he stood there in all his glory, I notice how his cock was standing out. He clime on top of me and settle his base right at mine. Dipping in, he kisses my mouth and I respond. This causes our private to rub against each other. Of course, this also meant my jewel is now back to life. He pulls away from me and I unconsciously move my head up, trying to follow him.

"You can and you will."

With that, he position his cock right at my hole and before I can process anything, he slide in. He stops for a couple seconds to let me adjust then pull back and slide in. Soon, he found a steady rhythm and every time he pushes in, his cock hits my prostate, sending me in a frenzy of lust. Not long after, I felt the same feeling building up inside me but I didn't want to let go before him so I tries to hold on.

"Come with me love," he grunts out. The moment he finishes saying those words, I explode and he came not a second after.

When I came to, it was morning. I move my arms around, trying to look for my lover but he was no where to be found. Ugh. That mean I have to open my eyes. After the night I had last night, I don't want to leave his comfortable bed. Opening my eyes, I saw that it was 6:50 AM, giving me an hour to get my ass to school. I got out of bed and immediately saw something the dobe put on me. It was a chastity belt! What the fuck? I storm through the house, wearing nothing but the damnable thing, yelling for Naruto. I found him in the kitchen frying eggs.

"Naruto!"

"Good morning Teme! You better go wash up otherwise we'll be late." He said as if he didn't know what he put on me.

"Get this thing off!"

By this time, he turns off the stove, spin around and glare at me.

"No. Last night, you said you'll do anything. This is your payment. Now go take a shower. When you're finish call me and I'll come to you. Got it?"

I nod my head dumbly. He has never been this dominate with me. It's hot!

After going through my morning routines, I walk back into the bedroom and call for him. Within seconds he's in the room with a key in his hand.

"Get down on all four."

I obey and look up at him. He walks around me pull something out of a drawer. I didn't know what but it took quite some time. Then I felt him spreading my cheeks and felt the tip of a cold, wet rubber thing poking my hole. Immediately, I tense up. He took no heed and continues to push the thing inside me. When it brushes my prostate, I gasp.

It was the bigger one of our toys. The base was around 3 inches and it was at least 8 inches long. Once it was all bury inside, he once more step back to grab something. I was too busy trying to adjust to the sensation. Then I felt him unlocking the chastity belt and let it fall on the ground. The next thing I knew, I heard another latch. It was a strap to keep the vibrator inside me.

"Stand up and dress in the clothes I put on the bed. Meet me in the dinning room on 10."

With that, he walks away. I look at the clock and it's flashing 7:25 AM. I look at what he had laid out for me. It was a black t-shirt with the school name on it. The jean is baggy blue jeans with strategically place rips. The underwear though…it was basically a skin-tight male spandex short. The moment I lift up my leg, the dildo pushes against my special spot that leave me gasping for breath. It took forever to get the damn short on and by the time I was done, my cock is hard since I was moving too much. I put the baggy jeans on swiftly and rush to the dinning room. There, he had a plate of eggs and bread out.

When he notice me, he smile and gesture to the chair, "I made you breakfast, eat up. We got to go soon before we're late."

I sat down and began to eat my breakfast in silence as he stares at me. When I finish, I stood up and was about to take my plate to the sink when I felt the vibration from the thing nesting in my ass. I grip the table and look at Naruto. He smiles at me and wave a remote in front of my face.

"Put the dish in the sink."

I held the dish and shakily walk to the sink. I drop the dish in and grip the edge of the sink tightly. He came up behind and wrap in left arm around my waist while the other hand gently massages my jewel. He lean in and nip my ear lobe.

"Na- Naru…"

"You should be thankful. I was planning on getting you to wear tight jeans or go commando and have your hard dick stick out but I was merciful."

He pries my hands from the sink, turns me around and kisses me on the lip lightly.

"You're gonna walk through school the whole day with this vibrator in your beautiful ass. You are not to cum or touch yourself until I let you got it?"

To emphasize his order, he squeezes my left butt cheek. I agree. There wasn't much I can do anyway. This is going to be a long day. And I have to control myself! Shit! I rather wear a cock ring or chastity belt since then, I don't have a chance of going off before he let me, but noooooo, I gotta control myself on my own free will. Fuck.

"Great! Can you imagine, you'll be sitting in class knowing I have the remote for your little toy and I can turn it on whenever I want? Does that turn you on? Knowing you're powerless against me?"

I moan. God, yes. Just hearing him talk turns me on. Haw can I go the whole day when I already feel like exploding?

"Don't worry, if you're good, I might let you cum at lunch. Now, let's go to school love."

With that, he walks out and turns off the vibration. I breathe out in relief but fear moving. Every step I take mean the toy will brush my prostate and send me higher and higher.

The car honk. I held my breath and ran to the car. I got into the passenger sit and sit stiffly against it. Naruto chuckle and began to drive as soon as I put the seatbelt on.

**End Flashback**

And that's how I am sitting in this car, afraid to move even an inch. Long day ahead….


End file.
